


Buttercakes

by TheShieldAU



Series: RANDOM WWE FICS [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baking, Cute, F/F, Fluff, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU
Summary: Just a short fic of one of my favorite ships xD





	Buttercakes

"Ok, we just need to pour the rest of this in there and put it in the oven." Charlotte pointed out as she got the pan for the batter to go in while her girlfriend, Becky Lynch struggled with mixing the batter with a flat beater in a yellow bowl. 

The irish lasskicker had made it a habit of baking ever since she started watching the Food Network Channel a couple of weeks ago. Convincing Charlotte to give it a try with her on some dishes she watched people prepared. 

Sometimes it was good. Sometimes it wasn't. 

But both women put out their best at it over the weeks. To Charlotte, it was quite nice spending time with her love. Baking, making a mess sometimes in the kitchen whenever their home and then bickering who has to do the dishes each time. 

It was something special Charlotte liked doing with Becky. After all the lasskicker finally gotten it to where the batter was just right. 

"Ugh. Finally got it done. Here love!" She said as she handed the bowl over to the blonde accepting it into her grasp. As Charlotte started putting the batter into the pan, she eyed her lover who was going in the fridge looking for something. 

"What's wrong Becks?" she asked as the lasskicker grumbled under her breath as she closed the fridge door. She crossed her arms and cursed at herself as she continued looking through the cabinets to find what she needs. 

"Looking for ye strawberry icing. I thought I put it in the fridge but I didn't. This cake has to be perfect." she sighed looking like she was annoyed as ahe opened another cabinet to find the icing. 

Charlotte looked down and sighed as she put the rest of the batter into the pan, put it in the oven for 10 minutes and set the bowl down. She walked over to the back of the ginger head and gave her a long hug from the back. Becky leaned into the touch of her lover as the blonde gave her a forehead kiss.

"Baby, not everything has to be perfect, we make mistakes at baking stuff but at the end it's pretty good. Just like the chicken salad you made earlier this week. It was something else but it tastes great. Plus I love doing this with you." Charlotte said thoughtfully as Becky smiled and turned around still in hold of her to throw her arms around and gave the blonde a quick passionate kiss. 

"Awh thanks for that Char.. I love doing this with ye. Even if my cooking sometimes gets out of hand." She smirked making Charlotte laugh. They embraced each other one more time before they both jumped at the sound of a beeper going off in the kitchen. 

The oven was smoking when Becky put on an oven glove to open it while Charlotte went over to turn off the smoke alarm. 

Becky started laughing as the blonde went over to find the burnt cake. "Who's the one burning everything now?" The lasskicker smirked as Charlotte shook her head and took the pan and shoved it towards her. 

"Your turn to do dishes then." Charlotte smirked and winked at her lover as she rolled her eyes at the blonde.


End file.
